Berliner Mauer II: Epílogo
by Notthatbou
Summary: "El Muro está abierto. El Muro está abierto. ¡El Muro está abierto!", grita el pueblo. Porque, tarde o temprano, hasta las paredes más gruesas caen. Por fin, ellos dos podrán reencontrarse. Secuela de 'Berliner Mauer'.


Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? Hace casi dos meses ya que no nos leemos... Pues bien, tal y como dice el título, este fic es una segunda parte de 'Berliner Mauer', aunque se puede leer directamente sin haber leído el primero sin que ello suponga ningún problema de comprensión. Después de todo, ante el final que tenía el primero recibí varias 'sugerencias' de hacerle una segunda parte, y aquí está, para calma de mi corazón, también *risas*. Sin añadir nada más, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Berliner Mauer: Epílogo**_

Entró en la sala de prensa, donde decenas de personas se arremolinaban frente al señor Schabowski. Todos, el consejo de ministros y los periodistas, querían preguntar acerca de esas leyes tan confusas que últimamente gobernaban la URSS y su regimiento del gran _Mauer_. Cansado, Prusia miró alrededor; después de aquella discusión con Rusia llevaba días fuera y no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Aunque sentía que parte de él estaba cada vez más cerca del calor, de la calidez y de todas esas cualidades de las que Rusia carece, temía las consecuencias que aquella discusión podían acarrearle. Acarició al ya _viejo Fritz_, que con sus felinos ojos le dio a entender que él tampoco entendía nada y se marchó moviendo la cola a un sitio con menos bullicio.

Ivan Braginski se encontraba de pie tras el ministro, sonriente como en él era costumbre. Miró a Prusia, y a éste se le heló el corazón; le hervía la sangre, empero, de ganas de rebelarse. ¿Qué tramaba ese tipo? Si quería estar a malas para siempre así sería, él no pensaba dar el primer paso.

_*·*·*·*·*_

_"¡Te odio, Braginski! —gritó agarrándole de los cuellos poseído por la ira— Y me da igual que me mates o lo mucho que me obligues a estar aquí, jamás, __**jamás**__... ¡¿Por qué nos obligas a estar tan solos?!_

_¡Todos se quieren ir a casa, no somos tus amigos, no somos una familia!"_

_Lo siguiente que recordaba era sangre. Como a Rusia no le gustaba lo que oía, probablemente había perdido los nervios. Rió de medio lado con el rastro rojo corriéndole por la cara. Típico de Ivan. Pecador quien de él algo esperase._

_*·*·*·*·*_

Tras la pregunta de un periodista italiano, Schabowski sacó un papel en el cual tenía escrito un nuevo proyecto de ley. Prusia suspiró; alguna otra ley estúpida se les venía encima, y no quería ni pensar en las excusas que aparecerían ahora para mermar la Ley de Viajes.

—Los viajes privados al extranjero se pueden autorizar sin la presentación de un justificante — motivo de viaje o lugar de residencia —comenzó el ministro en voz alta y clara—. Las autorizaciones serán emitidas sin demora. Se ha difundido una circular a este respecto. Los departamentos de la Policía Popular responsables de los visados y del registro del domicilio han sido instruidos para autorizar sin retraso los permisos permanentes de viaje, sin que las condiciones actualmente en vigor deban cumplirse. Los viajes de duración permanente pueden hacerse en todo puesto fronterizo con la RFA.

Un momento. Un momento. ¡¿Qué diablos...?! Eso... ¡Eso significaba que en cuanto se aplicara esa ley podría pasar al otro lado del Muro de Berlín cuando quisiera! Tal era su sorpresa que no podía sino mirar a todas partes con los ojos muy abiertos. La opresión en el pecho, los latidos del corazón que incluso se notan en el aire que uno inspira y espira, la extraña presencia que toman las rodillas de repente.

Miró a Rusia, atónito. Le encontró concentrado en algún tipo de tarea, en la que por lo visto el resto de personas no se habían fijado.

— ¿Cuándo entra en vigor? —inquirió entonces un periodista mirando a Schabowski.

El ministro giró levemente a buscar el papel que le faltaba donde seguramente estaría escrita la fecha de aplicación de la nueva ley, pero no halló nada. Confundido, miró a su nación. Rusia se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Y entonces, anunció:

—De inmediato.

De inmediato. Prusia miró la hora: las 18:57. Antes de marcharse corriendo, vio como Rusia tiraba un arrugado papel disimuladamente a la papelera.

*·*·*·*

_Tras la marcha del herido Prusia, Rusia se mordió el labio arrepentido y miró a su alrededor, pero todos rehuyeron su mirada con terror._

_A él no le gustaba ser así. Él no podía controlar su genio._

_Él... quería hacer algo bueno._

*·*·*·*

Pasó la noche en la calle. Escuchaba a las radios y los altavoces pregonar las noticias: ¡El Muro está abierto! ¡El Muro está abierto! ¡El Muro está abierto! Había ya miles de personas aglomeradas junto al muro, cuando ni siquiera los soldados conocían la legalidad del acto de pasar al otro lado. Sentía a la gente apretarlo, empujarlo, querer atravesar el muro con una fuerza que recorría cada una de sus venas.

¡Por Dios! ¡Él quería pasar ya! No podía esperar para ver a _West_. ¡¿Qué habría estado haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo lo habría pasado?! ¿Habría conseguido salir adelante a pesar de todo? Sólo de acordarse de él y sentir que podría verle en breve se le saltaron las lágrimas.

_West! West! ¡¿Dónde estás, West?!_

Salió del grupo de gente aglomerado frente a la puerta; pasaría escalando el muro. Retrocedió varios pasos y se preparó; muchas personas dirigieron su atención a él, curiosas, acaso sería aquél un buen método para terminar con la angustiosa espera que los separaba de sus familiares. Aceleró.

Al llegar frente a la estructura de piedra saltó y trató de agarrarse, pero la alambrada de la parte superior se clavó en sus manos y finalmente le hizo caer. Sin embargo, un aliciente de esperanza iluminó sus ojos: ¡había tanta o más gente al otro lado del muro!

Lo intentó. Y una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Siempre una vez más, daba igual el infinito dolor en las manos. Había que pasar.

Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas. Vamos allá, una vez más.

Corrió de nuevo; tomó tanta velocidad como pudo, tanto impulso como pudo y... Y entonces se escuchó mucho ruido desde el otro lado. Alguien golpeaba el muro. La estructura comenzó a tambalearse. Tanto Prusia como el resto miraban asombrados.

Se hizo una grieta. Se escuchó otro golpe; la grieta se abrió. Después, silencio.

Y un golpe final que tiró el primer tramo del Muro de Berlín abajo.

Todos se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos para protegerse. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, los berlineses del este comenzaron a ver, por primera vez en muchos años, a los del oeste. Y viceversa.

El prusiano miró hacia delante, tratando de discernir algo entre la humareda de polvo blanco que se había levantado.

—..._West..._

El primero frente a todos. Alto, firme, fuerte; completamente despeinado y sudando, al igual que él, Alemania tenía los puños ensangrentados.

—Herma-... —no pudo seguir; su hermano mayor se había abalanzado sobre él y ambos habían caído al suelo.

—_WEST! WEST! _Dios mío_ West,_ ¡eres tú! Mírate, ¡estás estupendo! —profirió tocándole la cara sin poder detenerse, casi como si necesitase asegurarse de que lo tenía entre sus manos era realmente su hermano y no una ilusión— El fuerte Alemania, ¡nadie puede contigo! —rió— Mírame, mírame West, soy yo, estoy aquí, justo aquí...

Alemania negó con la cabeza. Con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su hermano y sin soltar su abrazo, lloraba sin poder detener las lágrimas. Por fin. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto trabajo inútil, de tanta paciencia, volvían a estar juntos. Sintió cómo las lágrimas de su hermano, de su héroe de infancia, caían sobre él silenciosamente como una vez lo hicieron las de su mejor amigo.

—Te he echado de menos, _West_...

Italia, aún agarrándose el pie adolorido de tanto patear el muro, miró a Japón con una sonrisa alegre y secándose una lágrima de felicidad desbordante. Estaban en casa tomando té cuando de repente comenzó a escucharse que el muro se había abierto por toda la ciudad; tanto él como Japón tuvieron dificultades para seguir al agitado Alemania hasta su mayor enemigo. De repente, su capitán comenzó a golpear a puño desnudo el fuerte hormigón de piedra, con toda intención de echarlo abajo. Comenzaron a sangrar sus puños, más el no se detuvo; fue en ese instante cuando, de repente, a sus puños se unieron los golpes de Italia y Japón. Con las sonrisas de los dos como nueva fuerza, el alemán volvió a su empresa.

Alguien que no conocían de nada se había unido entonces a la causa. Y después una persona más. Y otra más. Y cuatro más que vinieron juntas. Y más voluntarios. Y...

Y al final todo Berlín Oeste se convirtió en la fuerza de los puños de Alemania.

Al otro lado, encontró una razón para volver a creer.

Se levantó Prusia entonces, guiñándoles a modo de saludo un ojo tanto a Italia como a Japón; el primero hizo un ademán de falsa vergüenza que le hizo reír.

—Vamos West, levanta. Vámonos casa —tendió la mano. Su hermano, más tranquilo, la asió y aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie— Hala hombre, mira qué pedazo de heridas tienes en la mano...

Alemania se miró las manos destrozadas, y después a las de su análogo del este.

—Tú no es que estés precisamente mejor —aseveró con voz ronca como consecuencia del llanto.

—Ya, también es verdad... —se dio cuenta el mayor, no habiendo reparado en ello previamente.

—Pero no me importa —dijo entonces Alemania—; son las pruebas de la victoria.

—...

Gilbert Beilschmidt sintió, no sabía por qué, ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ja, ja! Eso es, West, eso es... —se le escapó en una carcajada.

Rodeó a su hermano con el brazo y, juntos, se dirigieron hacia lo que Ludwig ya llama _'hogar'_.

—_Wilkommen_, ve!

—¡_Grazie_, diablillo!

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Prusia_-san_. Es maravilloso poder volver a verle.

*·*·*·*·*

_A lo lejos, Rusia lo miraba desde la soledad de la nieve. No quería que se fuera; aún no entendía por qué, pero no quería que se fuera. Pero eso era lo que estaba bien._

_Inesperadamente, Prusia gira en el horizonte; le está mirando. Y sus labios se mueven sin hacer ningún ruido._

_" Spassiva."_

_Sonrió. Aquel era un sentimiento agradable._

**_Berliner Mauer: Epílogo - Fin_**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el asunto. Tuve ciertas discordancias conmigo misma a la hora de transcribir Spassiva del cirílico a nuestro alfabeto... Su significado, por si hay alguien que no lo sabe, es 'Gracias". ¡Y! ¡Un final feliz! No pude resistirme a arreglar la pena con la que termina la primera parte de este fic... *risas*. Incluso los muros más gruesos acaban cayendo.

_**Nota:**_ La caída del muro transcurrió exactamente tal y como se narra aquí, a la misma hora a la que Prusia mira el reloj y todo, por cosa de un error de Schabowski, que fue quien dijo que la ley entraba en vigor 'de inmediato', cuando creo que debía comenzar a aplicarse al día siguiente. Rusia se portó finalmente bien en este fic *risas*, deshaciéndose del papel en el que eso estaba estipulado para confundir a Schabowski, ay, este Ivan...

Y ya me despido. Espero que os haya gustado, tanto a los que leísteis la primera parte como a los que no. Como siempre, _**gracias por leer.**_

**Bou.**


End file.
